Things that Dr Sparkle is not allowed to do at the Foundation
1. Dr Sparkle is not to use this list or use http://www.scp-wiki.net/the-things-dr-bright-is-not-allowed-to-do-at-the-foundation RETRACTED as a checklist. A. not even to prove a point... 2. DR 5P4RKL3 15 4W350M3 13Y MY 574RD4R3D5 - SCP-732-P A. Dr Sparkle is not to allow SCP-732-P access to this document or ANY records without O5 approval. B. Dr Sparkle Not to organize this document into categories.... BA. Too late - DR Sparkle. 3. Dr. Sparkle is not to Call Dr Parasprite a "BUG HUGGER" A. or cause a SCP-003 Containment Breach just to RETRACTED Dr. Parasprite off. 4. Not to Put a firecracker under SCP-682-P just for a joke. (Come on fella's it was funny - Dr Sparkle) (Well it was until he went into a Beta rage state and killed ## personel. - Torchwood -5) (See report SCP-682-P-FC) A. Dr Sparkle must no go near SCP-682-P PERIOD! 5. Ask a pony to pull her hoof or ask to the puller to sniff Dr Twilight's RETRACTED See document (DRTW-[RETRACTED]]) 6. Sing the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" theme near Agent Shimmer or wave a Princess RETRACTED Sparkle soft toy in front of her. Do an inpersonation of Princess RETRACTED while waving the toy... 7. Use the REDACTED or devices of a similar nature to travel between dimensions "The Foundation's got enough work cut out for them with Dr. ██████, we/they don't need his Equestrian equivalent f***ing things over even more. Plus the REDACTED is more of a lunie than ██████ is, I mean look at the list already;half the stuff taken down links to an End-of-the-World scenario. DON'T LET HER NEAR A REDACTED" - Torchwood-5 8.Dr RETRACTED near SCP-013 The Foundation's got enough work already due to [- The Terror of Equestria|Princess [RETRACTED AKA "the terror of Equestria]]" messing around with SCP-013 already. We don't need any more work! 9.Mix RETRACTED with SCP-016 The resulting explosion nearly leveled sector ## and nearly caused a containment breach of SCP-XXX! - "Pony'' Dragon"'' Come on, admit it. That was awesome.... - Dr Sparkle "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" - "Pony Dragon" before shifting in dragon-pony form and pining Dr sparkle to the wall using a full nelson before throwing her into a containment cell. "wow" - Torchwood-5 10. Puns Dr Sparkle is not to put puns of any kind in ammendiums or reports. They are very unprofessional - ''"Pony Dragon" ''But funny though - ''Dr Sparkle. ''NO PUNS! PERIOD. ''- Torchwood -5 11. Dr. Sparkle is not permitted 1 to 1 alone time with SCP-2001 ''"I've realized that over the years I've found myself getting into that stuff, but letting Sparkle do it with my GF. WHAT THE REDACTED!" - Torchwood-5 "She loves it" - Dr. Sparkle "Yeah, yeah really!? That's highly doubtable!" - Torchwood-5 12. Dr Sparkle is not allowed in Site RF DR Sparkle is not allowed in site RF after incident RETRACTED. She caused a massive explosion and damaged SCP-009 by dropping RETRACTED into SCP-009-10. 13. Dr sparkle is not allowed RETRACTED PERIOD! Given his history with RETRACTED, she should '''NOT '''be handling RETRACTED and highly reactive SCP liquids.(see items 9 and 12 in this list for details.) 14.RETRACTED Style Dr Sparkle is not to do "RETRACTED style" dance at '''ANY Foundation functions or parties! It's a popular dance - Dr Sparkle Not on the Foundation bases it isn't. You see incident report [[RETRACTED-571L3-XXXX]] for the reason it's frowned upon at the SCP Foundation'. - Pony Dragon'' 15. Dr. Sparkle is not allowed to loose this page in translation "It took me half an hour to find this page so organize it better REDACTED! - Torchwood-5 16. Dr Sparkle and SCP-017-D Dr Sparkle is not to throw SCP-017-D at '''ANY personnel. "IT XPONGED HURTS!! YOU XPONGED!" - Agent RETRACTED 16A. "Dr Sparkle is not allowed near SCP-017-D PERIOD!" - "Pony Dragon" 17. Ask SCP-018 out or go near her. Dr Sparkle keep the XPONGED away from me - SCP-018 Dr Sparkle is not set one hoof in site ## where she works. - "Pony Dragon" Dr Sparkle is not allowed with 300 hooves of site ## PERIOD! - Torchwood -5 18. SCP-005-D Dr Sparkle is not to feed D-Class personnel to SCP-005-D because they XSPONGED her off. SCP-019-1 USE SCP-019-1 for personal staisfaction or just to "DROP THE BASS XSPONGED" on highly unstable liquid SCP's! See Report Incident 13455-1300M "HOW IN CELESTIA'S NAME DID THE XSPONGED GET A HOLD OF MA BASS CANNON!" - SCP-019 20. SCP-021 #Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-021 for "personal" pleasure. #Copy SCP-021 IN ANY FORM for destribution around male SCP staff. #'DO NOT' 'Mail a copy of SCP-021 to Princess RETRACTED or her sister. #Under no circumstances E-mail a copy to REDACTED of Site-30. ''"She is very prepared to flash a virus-packed E-mail back at you so EXPUNGED of with it!" - Dr. Malikov - Site-30 21. SCP-022 Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-022 as: *Jewellery to inpress mares *Juggle them *"Misplace" them "DR SPARKLE IS NOT ALLOWED NEAR THEM PERIOD!" - "Pony Dragon", Torchwood -5, Torchwood -6, Torchwood -8, O5 22.SCP-005-H Dr Sparkle is not to ask SCP-005-H the following: *Go out on a date with him *"DO ME" and say "I've seen better" afterwards. "STAY AWAY FROM SCP-005-H! '' ''You XSPONGED! '' ''I've heard what you use your unauthorised copy of SCP-021 for." - Torchwood -6 23.SCP-682-P Telling new researchers that you can tame SCP-682-P-A or SCP-682-P-B with a rolled up newspaper and a tummy rub is right out. SCP-682-P hasn't forgotten the "Prank" you done to her. She holds a grudge... - "Pony Dragon" (See incident File: SCP-682-P-FC) 24. <9000 Nothing in the Foundation is rated "Over 9000." - Torchwood -5 "Not even a XNeigh-End-of world" sanario???" ''- Dr Twilight. ''"Not Even that is rated over "9000" - Torchwood -5 25.If Dr. Twilight has to ask, it's above her clearance level. # If it's above Dr Twilight's security clearance… run. 26. Classing personnel as memetic hazards Dr. Twilight may not classify any researcher, including himself, as a memetic hazard. 27.Site PA system (See incident report 7W1L1GH7-P4-5Y573M) "You know what, Dr. Twilight is just never allowed on the PA system '''AT ANY FOUNDATION SITE '''for any reason, ever." - "Pony Dragon" 28. Play "Peak-A-Boo" Dr Sparkle is not to order D-Class to play peek-a-boo with SCP-173, SCP-173-P or SCP-173-P-1. "''D-CLASS DON'T GROW ON TREES CELESTIA DAMN IT!!!" - ''Dr RETRACTED 29. Sunburn Dr Sparkle is not allowed near Team Dark Knight's armoury or '''ANY armoury where a Sunburn is stored. "THAT INCLUDES MY QUARTERS!!" - Torchwood -5 ''30. N1G7M4RE ''Dr Sparkle is not allowed near Team Dark Knight's armoury or '''ANY' armoury where a N1G7M4RE is stored.'' '"THAT INCLUDES MY QUARTERS!!" - "Pony Dragon"' 31. EHARM-1 Category:Documents